


The privileged love

by wenny1017



Category: Maurice (1987), Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, piers gaveston society
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2020-11-08 02:18:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 26,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20827769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wenny1017/pseuds/wenny1017
Summary: Hugh的眼神变得有些了然，他凑过来，两人的呼吸近在咫尺，笑着扬起嘴角：“不必顾忌，如果你想要的话，你也可以亲吻我，我不会介意的。”





	1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

James Wilby收到一张邀请函，是剧团的女演员给他的，据说是牛津大学的夏日狂欢派对。自从拍完Privileged他还没再去过牛津，所以他很爽快地收下了那张烫着金边的卡片。  
“我能带几个朋友一起吗？”然而当他这样问时，那位来自牛津的漂亮女孩却意味深长地看了他一眼，摇摇头：“不，只能你一个人，因为你是被我邀请的，并且这是个secret party.”  
他忍不住问：“So,why me？”他记得自己和对方并不算熟，至少在这个剧团里不是关系最亲密的。  
“Because you're doable.”

直到James wilby踏进那间乡村别墅的大门，他才意识到女孩说的doable是什么意思。  
宅子里所有的年轻男女们都穿着奇装异服，大部分十分裸露，他们笑着喝酒、抽烟、甚至吸食大麻，而在客厅和每个房间，都能看到衣不蔽体地纠缠在一起的赤裸身体。  
所以那个单词是字面意义上的，意思是他James Wilby，作为一个金发高个帅气的男孩子，是个可以发生关系的，对象。  
而这间大房子，在此刻，则是这些漂亮的男孩女孩们，尽情放纵，享受美酒和性爱的地方。  
幸好没有选择更保守的costume，James这样想着，不过他也毫不怀疑，即使自己西装革履地走进来，也会被屋内这些热情的美女们迅速脱光，投入他们的伊甸园狂欢。  
不管怎么说，他是第一次来参加这种隐秘的聚会，所以James决定先来几倍酒精让自己放松下来。  
他不是没有听说过牛津剑桥的各种奢靡传闻，比如传闻中的布灵顿俱乐部，这个派对据邀请他来的女孩说，则是由一个叫piers gaveston society的社团主办的，真是个有趣的名字。  
James Wilby靠在角落一边喝着酒，客厅里充斥着欢愉的呻吟，和不时的尖叫，混杂在Queen的歌曲里，到处都是情欲的气息，引诱着每一个人投入这极乐的肉体盛筵。  
不仅仅是男孩和女孩，他也看到人群中有男孩们互相抚摸着，女孩们忘我地亲吻，在这里所有人都是无拘束的，你可以亲吻任何人，抚摸任一具身体，也可以干任何你想干的人。  
没有规矩，没有设限，只有纯粹的肉欲和享乐。  
难怪人人都想要进入这个圈子，James想起以前的同学谈起这些传闻时羡慕的口吻。这是个难得的机会，他已经喝了好几杯酒，感觉似乎已经很好地适应了环境，他决定去找个漂亮的陌生姑娘，好好缠绵一番。  
他带着好奇往别墅里面走去，不出意外地看到些熟悉的面孔，他们的父母可都是报纸和电视上的常客，James不想跟这些人扯上太多瓜葛，他来自不同的学校，他也有自己的朋友圈，而且最重要的是，他希望今天发生在这里的一切，只留在这里，tomorrow is another fresh new day.  
可是当他走进走廊尽头那间最大的卧室，映入他眼帘的景象让他瞬间忘记了思考。  
他看见一个身材健壮的男人跪在地上，正卖力地含着同性的欲望用力吞吐，而被服务的对象则张开双腿靠在华丽的布艺沙发上，嘴唇微张双眼紧闭，英俊的脸庞写满了享受。  
那张熟悉的面孔，James一眼就能认出来，是Hugh Grant，那个跟他一起拍过Privileged的牛津男生。不可能认错，他标志的面容如同古希腊油画中走出的少年，任何见过他的人都不会忘记这样一张美丽的脸。  
而站在沙发靠背后的另一个男生双手搭在Hugh的肩膀上，来回抚摸着他光滑的胸口和脖颈，不时地低头捕捉他微启的双唇，舌尖深入交换一个湿热的亲吻。  
James的理智告诉他此刻应该马上走开，可是他的双脚就像是被钉在了地上，一动也不动，着了魔似的紧紧地盯着这淫乱而又诱人的一幕。  
也许是他的视线太过于炽热，Hugh像是察觉到了上面，他转过头来望向房门这边，眼神与James的直直相遇。  
该死的，他发现我了！James下意识的反应就是赶紧逃离，可身体还是毫不听使唤，这感觉仿佛Hugh是传说中的蛇妖美杜莎，而他的眼神像一道诅咒，让James石化在原地，不得动弹。

James心跳疯狂加速，喉结不断地上下滚动吞咽着口水。幸好，Hugh看着他，并没有意外，和被人发现的不快。相反，Hugh不顾身上还在爱抚自己的双手，以及不断落下的亲吻，他望着James Wilby的眼神持续了几秒，然后竟勾起嘴角笑了起来。  
James发誓，那是他这辈子看过的最诱人最魅惑的笑容，他不可抑制地因为这一个浅浅的笑容而起了生理反应。而那个罪魁祸首，Hugh对此毫不知情，只是更加无所顾忌地放声呻吟着，James几乎可以随着他的声音感受着即将到来的高潮和如浪般的快感，身下的欲望高涨，硬得发疼。

终于射出来之后，Hugh靠在沙发上喘着气平复呼吸，跪在他腿间的男生支起上身，凑上前亲吻他的腹肌，再一路向上，用舌尖描摹他身上的每一寸肌肉，小心翼翼仿佛对待一件精美的艺术品。在他用力吮吸着Hugh的颈侧时，双手也不安分地下移捏住那饱满的臀部， 指尖试探着伸进股沟之间。  
“OK，enough……”Hugh伸出双手搭上那男生宽阔的肩膀，给了他一个热切的回吻，French and deep,而后缓慢而坚定地推开他，笑着说道，“谢谢你亲爱的，这是我享受过的最美妙的blow job，现在，该轮到你自己找个漂亮姑娘去去火气了。”  
他的笑容天真可爱，可说出口的话却无情得像一把利剑，那男生显然很受伤，可还没等他说什么，Hugh已经推开他站起身，往门口走去了。  
他径直走到James Wilby身边，抬了抬眉毛问他：“你还有酒吗？”James看了看自己手上的空酒杯，下意识地摇摇头。上帝啊，这个家伙身上还残留着高潮后精液的味道，身上薄薄的一层汗水衬得肌肤更加泛光，而James简直不敢想象围在他腿间那片单薄的布料下未着寸缕的下身，现在是怎样一副光景。  
而Hugh仿佛对这一切毫无感觉，他只是偏了偏头对James眨眨眼：“那么，一起去喝一杯吧，我现在真的非常需要补充水分。”

他们抓了两瓶酒坐在楼梯台阶上，用Hugh的话说，这是极佳的“观景”位置，可以看到每个角落里正在上演的活色生香。James随意地附和着，眼神却总是忍不住瞟向Hugh伸在台阶上的小腿，他几乎没有什么腿毛，只有光滑的肌肤显得肌肉形状修长而美丽。  
“所以，你和哪个姑娘做过了吗？”Hugh忽然转过头来问道。James还是第一次这样近距离地望着他蓝色的眼睛，这让那抹蓝色显得更加深邃如大海般，脑海里不自觉又浮现出方才的景象。  
“没，还没有……”James下意识地避开他的眼神，随意地望向别处，喝了口酒想要掩饰自己被对方牵动的情绪。“是吗？”Hugh的语气显得有些意外，他打量了下James，看不出什么问题，又自然地去掀开他的长袍，露出内裤和被包裹住的那根无法隐藏的形状。  
“你有反应了……”他抓着那衣角的手停顿了片刻，然后抬起头望着James的双眼直视着他，“所以，为什么不呢？这些女孩子不合你的口味？”James被他盯得有些不自在，下意识地咽了咽口水，内裤下的小兄弟却不合时宜地动了动。该死，男人的欲望真的从无法掩饰。  
Hugh的眼神变得有些了然，他凑过来，两人的呼吸近在咫尺，笑着扬起嘴角：“不必顾忌，如果你想要的话，你也可以亲吻我，我不会介意的。”  
James可以感受到Hugh湿热的气息萦绕着他的耳侧，柔软的嘴唇带着若有似无的亲吻落在附近的肌肤上。 他发现自己又仿佛无法动作了，过电版的感觉从相触的地方炸开，立刻传遍全身。这酥麻的快感几乎要让James疯狂，脑中再也接受不到其他的外部信息，室内的喧嚣似乎逐渐远去，只剩下身边这个人和他的一切，愈发清晰。  
他听见Hugh又呢喃了句听不清的话语，他想要凑过去听得更仔细些，却被身下那只直达欲望中心的手撩拨到快要爆发。  
似乎无法承受这过激的快感，James仰起头发出低沉的吼声，理智已经逐渐脱离他的身体，剩下的只有无尽的欢愉。等终于回过神，他才意识到，自己被Hugh隔着布料摸两下，就射了。  
这可真是太丢人了，James望着Hugh看向他的戏谑笑容，慌乱地想要解释，却又听见Hugh重复了一遍那句刚才他没听清的话：“Fane non memini ne audisse unum alterum ita dilixisse.”  
“什么？”还没等他明白这句话的意思，Hugh早已伸出手去，握住从他们身旁台阶走过的女孩赤裸的大腿，轻轻落下一吻，然后就被那女孩拉扯着起身跑远了。  
后来，James Wilby才了解到，那句话是piers gaveston社团的格言，意思是——“从未知道一个人可以从另一个身上获得如此多的快乐。”  
是的，他从未想过一个人可以仅仅用眼神和触碰，就让他感受到如此疯狂的体验，让他恋恋不忘。

TBC...


	2. chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James 故作镇静地朝着电话那头说道。实际上他的心几乎快要跳到嗓子眼了，忐忑不安地等待着Hugh的回复，短暂的停顿让他觉得几乎有好几分钟那么长。而后他听见Hugh欢快的声音透过听筒传过来：“好呀，你来我家吧。”说着报出了一个地址。

Chapter 2.

James Wilby再一次见到Hugh的时候，是他去试镜merchant-ivory的新片。他几乎有好几年没有见过Hugh了，虽然从朋友口中不时可以得知他的消息，他记得Hugh毕业后去了Nottingham的一个剧院，不知道是不是还在那儿。James开心地上前想要跟他打招呼，得到的回复却显得不冷不热，这让他一度怀疑对方是不是忘记了自己。  
“抱歉。”似乎是察觉到自己的不礼貌，Hugh勉强地冲他挤出一丝笑容，“我有点紧张。”  
James很贴心地拍拍他搭在大腿上的手背，试图让他放松下来：“没事的，只不过是一次试镜罢了，别想太多，你会很快适应的。我已经试镜过很多次了，事实上光这部电影，我就已经来了三趟。”  
“真的吗？”Hugh惊讶地睁大双眼，得到James肯定的答复后，又上下打量了他一番。然而这似乎并没有让他得到解脱，相反地，Hugh的表情看上去更加懊恼了，“你看上去准备很充分，而我，天啊，我都不记得自己出门的时候有没有打理好我的头发！”  
在Hugh还没来得及举起手的工夫，James已经很自然地抬手伸进他蓬松的棕色头发里，仔细梳理了下：“别担心，你的发型看上去很不错……”他微笑着将视线从对方的发丝间向下，落在Hugh的脸上，正好与Hugh抬头的眼神撞上。这不自觉的暧昧姿势让两人都有些尴尬。James讪讪地放下手，不敢再跟Hugh对视，只好假装随意地望向走廊另一侧的剧组办公室。  
“祝你好运。”接下来的过程中他们仅仅互相说了这一句话，在彼此进入办公室试镜的时候。James比Hugh晚些进去，等他出来的时候不出意外地发现Hugh已经不在走廊间里了，这让他有点失望，可他仍期待着能再见到Hugh。  
最终他在这部风靡一时的电影里露了个脸，扮演宴会上一个没有台词、一闪而过的客人，而Hugh，自始自终没有出现在剧组。所幸他已经听说了Hugh搬回伦敦的消息，意识到Hugh和自己一样选择演戏作为职业，是个令人振奋的消息，这意味着有更多的机会可以见到他，甚至和他共同工作，伦敦的演员圈子并不算很大，这不过是个概率的问题。  
而像Hugh这样漂亮且惹人注目的男孩子，即使不是专业的艺术院校出身，也不会缺乏演戏的机会。在这一点上，James说不清自己是羡慕多一点，还是为他感到开心更多一点。从进入RADA（英国皇家戏剧艺术学院）学习表演到现在，他所得到的都只是些微不足道的表演机会，在电影和电视剧里扮演着连姓名都没有的角色。  
如果不是对戏剧的热爱支撑着他，James估计自己早就放弃演戏了，然而他认真地对待着每一个角色，等待着自己的时机到来。  
幸运的是，上帝并没有让他等待太久。  
另一部merchant-ivory的新片筹备在即，同样改编自E.M.foster的小说《Maurice》，James当然不会放过这样的机会，而事实上他这次也更加有信心。他在Chichester大学演出剧目时，恰巧Ivory就坐在台下，自己的经纪人说导演对他的表演大加夸奖。  
所以这次，至少应该能在电影里得到一个有名有姓，最好还能有几句台词的角色吧？James怀着这样小小的野心去参加了试镜，并且意外地发现了Hugh Grant的照片跟他的，以及其他十几个年轻的男演员照片一同被放在了制片人的办公桌上。  
James心里雀跃起来，他甚至已经开始描绘自己顺利通过试镜，跟Hugh一起在片场开心交流着的场景。他暗暗地向上帝虔诚地祈祷着，希望自己和Hugh的照片从那一堆人中被挑选出来，挂在墙上的正式筹划表上，当然，离Julian Sands越近越好（Julian是早被敲定的Maurice演员，也是Ivory上一部大获成功的电影《A room with a view》的男主演，离他的照片越近，意味着他们得到的角色戏份会越多。）  
James Wilby为了这个试镜做了远比之前的每一次都要充分的准备，他将自己金色的头发梳理得一丝不苟，他穿上自认为最正式的套装，他举手投足间都展现着20世纪初英国贵族该有的神态和动作，他甚至刻意地修饰了自己的发音。  
然而，上帝仿佛跟他开了个玩笑般，他的祈祷只被听到了一半，Hugh Grant幸运地得到了Clive Durham这个角色，而自己，甚至连出演Durham小姐的丈夫这个配角的机会都没有。  
而得知落选的原因，则更加让他感到沮丧，居然是导演Ivory认为他金发高大帅气的形象，与主演Julian Sands太过于接近，所以“他不适合出现在这部电影里”。  
听完经纪人抱歉的解释，James嘴上说着没关系，放下电话后却只能呆呆地坐在床边，他甚至冒出一丝疯狂的念头，如果当初他没有在自己的祈祷里把Hugh加进去，会不会这份运气就降临在自己身上了呢？  
然而时间终究不会倒流，并且他很快开始唾弃自己竟然会有这样卑劣的想法。Hugh 是个非常出色的演员，也很招人喜欢，他没有理由不得到这个角色。而自己，只能继续努力，等待下一次机会的到来。  
他只是有些分不清自己此刻的失落里，是因为不能参演电影，还是因为无法跟Hugh合作，哪个更让自己感到遗憾些。  
这样的低落持续了没多久，James很快便振作起来。就在他要决定去一部小制作的电视剧里客串时，经纪人拨通了那通改变了他人生的电话。  
“听着，Julian Sands退出那部新片了，他们想让你再去试一次镜，没错，他们想让你试试Maurice这个角色！赶快准备好，明天一早我在办公室门口等你！”  
James 几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵，之前他还在为失去一个配角角色而沮丧，现在他居然有了可以出演主角的机会！Maurice！就是在戏里和Clive相知相恋，纠结一生的男主角，他忽然意识到这不仅是一个绝佳的角色，更充满了和Hugh的对手戏。  
是的，他立刻想到了Hugh，他几乎迫不及待地想把这个好消息分享给对方。  
等到听筒那头的电话铃声响起，他才忽然冷静下来。他刚才太激动了，万一Hugh并不像自己这样为此感到开心怎么办？万一，他不敢去想象那样微小的可能，如果Hugh不希望在镜头前跟自己亲密，哦，那可太糟糕了。  
James忽然意识到自己没有谨慎思考过，就冲动地将自己置于这样被“审判”的尴尬境地了，然而来不及等他后悔，电话那头已经被接起，熟悉的声音顺着电线传来。  
“你好，这里是Hugh grant。”  
“Hi，是我，James Wilby。”  
“是你呀，找我有什么事吗？”听到他的声音，Hugh似乎并没有什么意外，电话那头的语气显得轻快，听上去心情很好，这让James紧提着的心稍微放松了下来。  
James 故作镇静地朝着电话那头说明了情况，并希望能够跟Hugh对对剧本，好让明天的试镜可以更加顺利——毕竟Maurice的大部分对手戏都是跟Clive一起。他的心几乎快要跳到嗓子眼了，忐忑不安地等待着Hugh的回复，短暂的停顿让他觉得几乎有好几分钟那么长。而后他听见Hugh欢快的声音透过听筒传过来：“好呀，你来我家吧。”说着报出了一个地址。

进入那扇蓝色的大门后，James首先注意到的就是门垫上的一双男式拖鞋，以及挂在门口衣架上的深灰色呢大衣。Hugh一边招呼着他进屋，一边随手将沙发上堆积的衣服拾起来扔到柜子里。  
“进来吧，别客气，抱歉屋子里有点乱，这是我哥哥的公寓，他总是抱怨我把东西扔的到处都是……”听着Hugh语气明快的念叨，James四处打量了下，房间整理还算干净敞亮，看得出主人的精心保养，尤其作为一个曾经的数学系学生，James非常欣赏这个屋子里的家具和陈列方式——简单平直的线条，没有任何多余的花纹雕刻和装饰。  
所以他由衷地赞叹道：“这地方看上去很不错。”  
“是啊~”Hugh终于将沙发腾空，然后邀请James坐下，随着他的视线一起绕着客厅看了一圈，“这里比我之前自己租的地方要好多了。”他转过头对上James的微笑，吐了吐舌头，解释道：“没办法，我的室友忽然要离开伦敦，而我一个人可负担不起整间房的租金。”  
James有些意外，看上去Hugh的演艺事业并没有给他带来比自己更好的“收入”。  
“还好，我们俩现在都有了份新的‘工作’。”Hugh望着James调侃道，不过他的笑容看上去是发自内心的开心，“那么，你带了书来吗？”  
“当然，我带了！”James赶紧从大衣口袋里掏出早准备好的E.M.foster的原著小说《Maurice》。Hugh点点头，跑去房间也拿来了同样的一本书，翻开来，James在他的那本上看到了满满的笔记和注释。  
这是今天第二件令他感到意外的事情了。如果消息无误的话，他记得Hugh确定得到Clive这个角色的时间并没多久，准确来说应该也就是两天前的样子。除非他早就是这本书的忠实书迷，否则就意味着Hugh在短短的两天时间内，已经将这本书和里面的角色进行了仔细深入的研究。  
注意到James看向他书中笔记的探寻眼光，Hugh不好意思地笑笑，解释道：“我必须得做足功课，这是部精心制作的电影，我的角色也很重要，况且，”说到这他停顿了下，“我哥哥说如果我再也没有一份像样的工作，他可能就要把我踢出去睡大街了。”James被他一本正经的样子逗笑了起来。  
“我要是你才不会担心呢，你知道吗？事实上，我的经纪人告诉我说，他们都认为你很快就会一炮而红的，毕竟你有着如此得天独厚的外形和声音，这是你的天赋和优势。”James这样说不仅是为了哄Hugh开心，他的语气很真诚，并且他从不怀疑这些话的真实性。  
Hugh听了却不置可否地摇摇头，他微笑着抬起头，看向James的双眼，目光从那对蓝色的深邃瞳仁中射出，像是要直达James的内心。这让他不自觉地想起几年前，那次party上近乎不真实的经历，被尘封在记忆中已久，似乎又陡然被掀开了遮盖，暴露在光天化日之下。  
James的情绪原本早已放松，此刻心跳又瞬间加速了起来。  
“那你呢？”Hugh望着他问道，“你也这么觉得吗？”  
“当然！”James迫不及待地回答着，像是急于证明说明，“我一直觉得你一定会成功的，大家都很喜欢你！”包括我——最后这几个字他并没有说出口，只是在心里默念着。  
“谢谢~”也许是James真诚的态度感染了他，Hugh从他这句鼓励中似乎收获了不少力量和信心。他其实并不知道接拍这部电影会不会给他带来更好的机遇，但是此刻，面对着James坐在沙发上，Hugh心想他的选择至少不会是错误的。  
James并不知道他从牛津毕业后做过的那些工作，乱七八糟的小剧场，不知名的小角色。他也从没告诉过James，尽管他们都在这个圈子里摸爬滚打，尝试着寻求更多更好的机会，实际上他心理一直有着强烈的不安全感。对James来说，至少RADA的科班身份，让他即使无法大获成功，也早晚能谋得一份稳定的演员工作；而对于Hugh，他必须找到合适自己的位置，才能在这个浮华的圈子里站稳脚跟。  
Hugh此时不得不承认，他的哥哥说的对，他必须打起十二分的精神认真对待这次的机会，像James那样坚持朝着自己想走的路走下去，而不能再因为害怕失败，而分心甚至出错。  
Hugh笑了笑，这大概是他今年以来第一次如此放松且真心的笑容，没有负担，没有杂念和其他乱七八糟的顾虑，他望着James，眼睛里闪着坚定的光，发出真诚的邀请：  
“我想我们还是不要浪费时间，赶快开始排练吧！”  
他们很快便认真地投入剧情之中，Hugh刚开始还有些拘谨，但立刻在James的引导下逐渐放松，自然地进入角色的状态。  
这很奇妙，Hugh忍不住想着。事实上，他并没有像James以为的那样，把他们在牛津郊外别墅的那次经历抛在了脑后，他记得十分清楚。即使比他还要大上两个年级，James在那种场合里显得格外的拘谨和纯情，好吧，这么说也不是很准确，那个时候的James给他的感觉，就像在他们共同出演的那部独立制作电影里的角色一样，对爱情热情莽撞，又充满了天真和不解。  
彼时的James，即使看向他的眼神充满了渴望，身体却似乎一动也不敢动，像只呆立的松鼠茫然不知所措。  
而此刻，James就在他哥哥的公寓里，紧挨着他坐在沙发上，自然地抱着他，抚摸着他的头发，柔情似水，一腔爱意似乎可以透过身体的热度传递到Hugh的身上。这足以以假乱真的演技让Hugh也情不自禁地完全陷入角色之中，他感觉自己此刻就是Clive，搂着他心爱的剑桥同学Maurice，掩饰不住的爱意在两人紧密贴合的胸腔内跳动不安。  
他望向James，此刻的Maurice，那双热情如火的大眼睛。那眼神里有炽热、如火山般快要爆发的情感，烧得周围的空气似乎都热了起来。Hugh，as Clive now，忍不住紧张地咽了咽口水，分不清是谁向谁在靠近，两人干燥的嘴唇轻轻地接触到一起，瞬间点燃了所有情绪，在脑海中炸成一朵烟花。  
“Hugh，你在家吗？我回来……”门口不合时宜的声音忽然出现，打破了这一室旖旎氛围，是哥哥的声音。Hugh猛地推开James跳到沙发另一侧，果不其然看见哥哥站在门口，右手搭着刚脱下的大衣，扯着领带的左手停在半空僵住了，定定地看着房内的两人。  
这可真的太尴尬了。Hugh甚至忘了开口解释一下，好在James比他先回过神来，赶忙站起身走过去跟Hugh的哥哥问好，并及时地拿出Foster的小说表示他们只是在彩排剧情。  
“哦，这样啊……”Jamie Grant，Hugh的哥哥看着眼前这个金发的家伙，客客气气在站在自己面前，恍惚有种像是被人上门提亲的错觉。他甩甩脑袋试图把这个奇怪的念头从自己的脑海里消除掉，最好连着刚才的画面一起。  
即使知道自己这个弟弟私生活并不算规矩，亲眼所见这样的画面，还是给了在银行上班多年的Jamie一个不小的冲击，他又打量了下这个亲吻自己弟弟的金发男孩，好吧，看上去很正派，不像是给坏人，也许他们真的只是在排练剧情。不管怎么样，能够好好地演出一部电影，对当下的Hugh来说并不是坏事。  
最终Jamie决定假装刚才什么都没看到一样，淡淡地说了句“你们继续”，就飞快地逃回了自己的房间。  
James愣愣地看着这一幕，茫然不知所措，从角色中出来的他似乎又恢复成Hugh记忆里熟悉的样子，他终于忍不住笑倒在沙发上，而James看着他，也不禁跟着笑了起来。  
好在哥哥回来之前，他们已经把重要的剧情都差不多彩排了一遍，感觉也很顺利，应该不会有什么问题。  
将James送到门口的时候，Hugh笑着祝他试镜顺利，当James表示感谢他的帮助时，他站在台阶上，低头看着对方的双眼，真诚地说道：“不，我应该感谢你。我真的很开心是你跟我一起演这部电影，真的。”  
这句话让James的心整个变得柔软，他极力克制住了自己想要上前再次拥抱对方的欲望（毕竟刚才彩排的时候已经抱了不少次），只是抬起手握住Hugh的手腕，眼神定定地望着他。  
“相信我，我们一定会把这部电影演好的，我保证。”最后几个字他说的无比有力，仿佛在许下某种誓言般的承诺。


	3. 第三章

多亏了跟Hugh的提前彩排，试镜很成功，James顺利拿到了Maurice的角色，没给他什么喘息的时间，电影马上就开机，正式开始拍摄了。  
开拍没几天就直接进入与对手戏演员的亲热戏份，这还不是最糟糕的，James拿到剧本的时候就做好了准备，为艺术献身嘛。可是让他没想到的是，在拍摄一场室内戏，当工作人员准备就绪，他和演对手戏的Rupert光着身子躺在床上的时候，那张脆弱的道具床竟然不合时宜地塌了。  
场面真是一度十分尴尬，大家都忍不住哄堂大笑了起来。好在他们的敬业的法国摄影师及时调整好状态，很快就又重新开始拍摄。James从未如此窘迫，而听说了这件事的Hugh却一本正经地表示，这段应该作为花絮彩蛋放在电影的结尾：“观众一定会非常喜欢的。”  
是的，Hugh简直就是剧组里的开心果，他像个不安分的小松鼠，在候场或者拍摄间隙跑来跑去，时不时说些逗趣的话惹得大家都笑成一团。  
每个人都喜欢他，包括剧组的女演员们。即使Hugh总是喜欢在正式开拍前的排练中，故意扮各种鬼脸，惹得对面的姑娘们频频笑场，可是看着他那张漂亮的脸蛋，谁也没法冲他生气。  
在庄园拍摄的戏份时间跨度比较大，从主角大学一直到结婚后，所以Hugh的造型也变了好多个，他最喜欢折腾的莫过于到剧本后期Clive脸上开始出现的小胡子，在拍一场对手戏的间隙，James眼睁睁地看着他把自己的小胡子捏成了上扬的形状，仿佛某种滑稽的卡通人物造型般。  
他们心照不宣地都没有出声提醒，期待着剧组的工作人员需要多久才能发现这个“穿帮”，而直到摄影机正式开拍了好几秒后，导演Ivory才反应过来，“我感觉演员的胡子好像不对劲。”   
Hugh和James对视了一眼，然后两个人开始疯狂的大笑起来，化妆师这才发现’Clive’脸上这小小的异样，赶紧上前把他的胡子恢复成正常的形状。

即使没有Maurice的镜头，James也喜欢待在片场看其他人拍戏，一方面当然因为这是难得的学习机会，另一方面，他不得不在心底自我承认的是，他希望可以更多在剧组看到Hugh，看他和其他演员拍戏，跟剧组工作人员交流，不管是认真工作、还是嬉笑玩闹的样子，都让他仿佛上瘾般，不愿错过。  
然而Hugh在剧组最亲近的人并不是自己——这个戏里的“爱人”，James是到了剧组之后才知道他和编剧Kit关系如此亲近，拍摄的间隙或休息时，他们经常凑在一块聊些什么，可能是讨论剧本和拍摄，但是James望着Hugh说话时冲对面人露出的灿烂笑容，不可抑制地开始胡思乱想。  
Kit曾在剑桥就读，而Hugh是牛津的学生，他们能有更多的共同话题这简直是再自然不过的一件事了。James试图这样告诉自己，但这并没有能让他心里莫名滋生的小小情绪有丝毫的消减。他享受着在镜头前，进入拍摄时，Hugh扮演的Clive向自己投射来的目光，充满爱意的温柔的眼神；而一旦导演的“cut”声传来，就像一场美梦骤然惊醒，Hugh立刻恢复成他通常那调皮可爱的模样，依旧招人喜欢，可眼神却不再只专注他一人。  
这让人很沮丧，可James不能让自己这样自私的念头影响到正常的拍摄，他更加不可能也不应该让自己疯狂的想法表露出来，或是被人发现。他不是Maurice，即使他是，Hugh也不会是Clive，他们的关系只能止步于此。  
拍摄剧本结尾Maurice同Clive告别的那场戏时，James反复地咀嚼着那句台词“ I was yours once till death if you'd cared to keep me, but I'm someone else's now”。他想，也许Maurice比他是要幸运的，至少他生命中最爱的这个人，也曾经爱过他。  
如果，James有时会忍不住生出近乎这样荒唐的念头，如果上天眷顾，如果他真的能从Hugh那里接收到一丝信号或者回应，他会不会keep this love till death？他想他会的。  
然而这是不可能的，James苦笑着，他了解Hugh，更清楚他们之间的距离，他注定要怀着这份不可言说的感情，将这个秘密一直保守下去。他所能做的，就是完全投入，全力以赴地去将这部电影拍好。

James投入的状态似乎也感染到了剧组的其他人，庄园的戏拍摄的很顺利，甚至迎来了英国难得的大晴天，阳光明媚地照射着大片的绿地，趁着这样好的天气，再加上Helenna正好来到剧组做客，于是他们决定那天把打板球的那场戏拍完。  
这是场颇为重要的戏份，不仅三位男主都在，还有人数众多的其他配角和群演。Helenna也欣然接受了客串的建议，换上了中世纪的淑女装扮，让很多人又想起了她在上一部电影里的出色表现。  
而James一身白色的造型，则被旁观的女士们赞美为“白马王子一般的帅气”，他不好意思地笑笑，眼神胡乱地四处瞟着，发现Hugh也已经穿好西装就站在不远处望着他。James下意识地就朝着Hugh走去，不知从何时养成的习惯，只要他发现Hugh的目光看向自己，就忍不住想对方是不是要跟自己说些什么，即使大部分时候证明了那只是他自己多心，可他依然不愿错过任何一丝可能的机会。  
James走到Hugh的身边，发现Hugh的眼神还停留在他刚才站立的地方，看样子又自作多情了。他心里叹了口气，正打算说些什么来掩饰这尴尬的场面，Hugh却抢在他前面开口了。  
“你今天这样子可真是迷倒了不少女士，瞧她们现在还往你这瞄呢。”Hugh一边说一边抬了抬眉毛，顺着他的眼神望过去，James才发现刚才那些女演员们果然还在看着他们两人的方向，时不时低头窃窃私语，然后发出愉悦的笑声，目光闪烁且暧昧。  
“也许她们是在看你呢。”他笑着回应道，这似乎是更符合事实的推测，毕竟在牛津拍戏的时候，整个剧组的女孩就已经被Hugh迷得神魂颠倒了。听了他的话，Hugh不置可否地耸了耸肩，也许对他来说，这样的爱慕已经是习以为常了吧。不过他接着又认真打量起James Wilby，仿佛在思考着什么。  
James被他看得有些紧张起来：“怎么了？我有哪里不对劲吗？”  
Hugh看着他不知所措的模样忍不住笑起来：“没有，只是这样一看才忽然让我意识到，Maurice是比Clive要年轻的，瞧你现在还是这么意气风发，再看看我的Clive，都已经留起胡子，像个古板的中年人了。”  
James被他一本正经的胡话逗乐了：“得了吧，如果真让我来说，我倒觉得你贴上胡子的样子简直像个小姑娘女扮男装，我可从来没见过这么漂亮的长胡子的男人。”他发誓自己只是脱口而出并没有别的意思，可Hugh却抬起头“冷眼”看着他：“所以你是说我长得像个女孩儿？”  
当然不是，James慌了，天啊他刚才在胡说些什么，Hugh看上去很不高兴，自己一定是惹他生气了。可没等他向对方解释，剧务那边已经扯着嗓子开始喊演员过去拍戏了。为了在今天内拍完所有的板球外景戏，拍摄进度非常赶，完全没有一丝空余的时间。James在球场上拍摄着自己的部分，而场边的Hugh则站在摄影机旁看着监视器。离得太远看不清他脸上的表情，这让James心里的慌乱不断扩大，终于等到球场的戏份拍完，改为拍摄女士们看台上的镜头，James立刻把手上的道具放到一旁，冲去Hugh的身边把他拽到一旁。  
“真的对不起，你还在生我的气吗？我刚才说错了，你看上去一点也不像女孩子……”没等Hugh开口，James就急忙地解释起来，因为怕被其他人听到，他的声音压得很低，Hugh反应了好一会儿才明白他在说些什么，脸上疑惑的神色立马换成了忍俊不禁的笑容。  
“哦天啊，你还在想刚才的事呢，我只是跟你开玩笑啊~”Hugh笑了好一会儿才停住，看着站在他面前的James，这人真是可爱极了，怎么会一点长进都没有的，Hugh的朋友们都已经习惯了他的作风，也早学会不把他的玩笑当真了。可是眼前这个人却会因为他一句随口的“抱怨”就手足无措，忐忑不安，这感觉很奇妙，Hugh看着James因尴尬而微微泛红的脸庞，那双明亮的眼睛却无比真诚地回望着他，让他的心似乎也被今天炙热的阳光晒得快要融化了。  
可怜的Clive，他怎么会让这样的Maurice离开自己。毫无征兆地，这句话突然浮现在Hugh的脑子里。


	4. 第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 当Hugh温暖的身体靠过来的时候，James几乎整个人都屏住了呼吸

电影整体的拍摄进度还是不错的，如果抛开那些无伤大雅的小插曲不谈的话，这其中就包括Hugh的“破相”小风波。  
James当时并不在场，所以他没有目睹事情的全部经过，只知道那天拍摄法庭戏份的时候，当Hugh带着嘴唇上的伤口出现在片场，可把化妆师给吓坏了。为了不穿帮，剧组只能临时给他找来了一个黑色礼帽遮挡一下，好在那场戏镜头不多，而遮遮掩掩的动作神情又正好和片中Clive的心境不谋而合，倒也没有什么大的影响。  
尽管按照Hugh自己的解释，是因为前一天晚上看球赛多喝了点酒，不小心摔了下磕到的，然而James私下却听到剧组的工作人员信誓旦旦地说着，他一定是跟人争吵才会弄成了这样，因为不知从哪得来的消息，他和女朋友分手了，要么是他女朋友干的，要么就是哪个横刀夺爱的小子跟他争执了起来。  
作为一个数学系毕业的理科生，James从来不会轻信任何谣言，不过他确实被他们话语中“和女友分手”这件事所吸引了。可他总不能直接去问个究竟，这是对方的隐私，James也不认为自己有立场去打探这些私事。  
况且眼下还有一场重要的戏份要拍，也就是Maurice同Clive分手的那场戏。他们争吵得很厉害，而且James还得去强吻Hugh，这需要演员很好地掌控力度和动作，如果太收敛一定会显得很假，但要来真的，他又担心会伤害到Hugh。。  
所以事先的彩排显得尤为必要，好在Hugh也赞成这一点，因此当场务在置景和摆放灯光设备的时候，他们就在化妆间里先对起戏来。  
当James第三次抓住Hugh的肩膀把他推到墙上的时候，Hugh终于忍不住喊了声“stop”。  
James有点紧张地看着他：“怎么了？是不是我弄疼你了？”  
Hugh无奈地摇摇头：“正相反，你不觉得你现在的表现太无力了吗？”他认真地拿起一旁的剧本，对James说道，“要知道，Clive从希腊刚刚回来，Maurice已经很久没有见到他了，而两人刚见面，Clive却对他说着自己喜欢别的女人，Maurice的心情应该是急躁且慌不择路的，他所作的一切都是出于本能反应，所以这时的动作是根本不受控制的，也是出乎Clive意料的突然行为。”  
“对不起，我只是……”James感到非常抱歉，他知道自己刚才的表现确实不够专业，他想向Hugh解释下自己的顾虑，话还没说完，却忽然被Hugh一把拉扯着，两人一起重重地靠在了墙上，发出沉重的声音。微弱的身高差让James一低头就能看见Hugh近在咫尺的脸，他抬眼望着自己，明亮的眼睛里有着戏谑的笑意；“就像这样，找到感觉了吗？”  
James也被他感染着大胆了起来，他顺着对方的动作抬起手来捧住对方的脸颊，轻轻咬了口那双鲜艳的嘴唇（当然没有真的用力），然后Hugh像剧本里那样推开他，若无其事地擦了擦嘴唇。  
他的嘴唇尝起来似乎有点甜，James心里想着，任何女人跟他分手，都会心碎的吧。如同电影里的Maurice，哭得像个不知所措的孩子，只能把自己反锁在房间里独自面对绝望和悲伤。

生活对于Maurice是不幸的，可上帝对James又似乎过于宠幸了。当他听到Hugh收工时，问自己能不能去他家暂住几天时，他简直要怀疑自己是不是听错了。  
“抱歉，本来也不想麻烦你，可是我有些私事，最近不方便回我哥哥那里去住，只要几天就可以。”Hugh似乎有点烦躁，而James想也没想就一口答应了下来。当他走出伦敦郊区的片场时，看到一个熟悉的人影正在跟Hugh说着什么，似乎是他的朋友。  
偷听别人谈话是不礼貌的，所以他只好站在不远处等待。James无聊地抽出一根烟，思绪漫无目的地游走，忽然，仿佛在电光火石间抓住了什么重要的线索。  
他想起这个跟Hugh说话的人是谁了。所以，这就是Hugh所说的“私事”吗？  
他们的对话并不长，还不到一根烟的时间，Hugh已经打发走了那人，来到他面前：“对不起让你久等了，我们走吧。”  
James点点头，貌似随意地说了句：“我记得那个人，是你牛津的同学，对吗？”不同于表面的平静，James心里早已经开始打起了鼓，那人可不是什么普通的“同学”，他几乎可以在记忆里还原出这家伙没穿衣服的样子。是的，他绝对可以肯定，那就是他去社团派对那次，看到的跟Hugh缠绵的男生！  
等待回答的间隙，James几乎在脑海里已经构想了一万种关于他们的可能性。可Hugh说出口的话，还是让他跌破了眼镜。  
“是啊，”Hugh耸耸肩，“我嘴上的伤就是他弄的。”  
等他们回到James的家中，他才终于知道事情的始末，原来，那天他们几个朋友一起去酒吧看球赛，结果这家伙忽然借着酒劲抱起他又搂又亲，最后还不小心把他的嘴给咬破了。  
James心情有些复杂，理智上他可非常不喜欢这个可以随意对Hugh动手动脚的所谓“朋友”，可潜意识深处，他又生出些莫名的同理心。  
回到家时间还早，难得有这样独处的机会，两人正好可以讨论下剧本。接下来大部分的戏份都是他们两人的对手戏，也是原著中最重要的剧情部分。Foster的小说中充满了大量的环境和心理描写，为了更好地用影像展现出来，编剧已经尽量将剧本场景化做得很好了，然而依然有不少的镜头，是需要通过演员非台词的动作表现，去体现剧情冲突的。  
就比如他们明天要拍的那场戏，Clive去希腊的前夕，同Maurice的一番对话，和心理挣扎。  
Hugh翻看着剧本，忽然吹起了口哨：“啊，我差点忘了，明天终于可以看到你的裸戏了呢。”他促狭地望着James，嘴角不可抑制地上扬了起来，“我还没见过你的裸体，你可是早就看过我没穿衣服的样子了。”  
James被他揶揄的话语说得脸色都红了，忍不住辩解道：“开机没多久我就已经露过了，是你没有看到而已。”Hugh闻言扬起了眉毛：“OK，所以你现在可以脱衣服了，我们好好排练下明天的戏份吧。”  
“我才不要一个人脱光了呢，这也太奇怪了。”  
“好吧，那你是想要我陪你一起吗？我是不介意的……”  
“别别别……”James吓得几乎从沙发上跳起来，才发现Hugh根本没有要动手的意思，只是靠在那里似笑非笑地看着他。这笑容又让他想起几年前那次狂欢派对上的画面，尽管过去了这么久，James不得不说，Hugh的每一个动作表情，还是深深地刻在他的脑海里难以磨灭。  
他努力地使自己的思路转到剧本上：“这一段台词真的太少了，我真想知道Clive到底在想什么。你觉得呢，Hugh？”回到电影，Hugh总算又恢复认真的表情，他若有所思地仔细翻看着剧本。  
“也许他自己也不知道自己想要什么。”他无奈地摇摇头，“Clive是个心思细腻又充满浪漫主义幻想的人，他向往柏拉图的爱情，同时也深爱着Maurice。我想他是渴望与Maurice有更亲密的接触的，只是他更加惧怕这种亲密带来的不可预知的结果，他害怕自己不能承受和承担。”  
“那么你呢？”James下意识地问道。  
“什么?”Hugh皱皱眉，似乎不明白他这句话从何而来。  
“我是说，如果是你，会怎么样？”James决定一鼓作气，把自己心里的疑惑全盘托出，“刚才那个男生，我记得他，他显然是爱上你了，你不会不知道吧？”  
没有想到对方会问出这样的问题，Hugh一时不知该如何回答，房间陷入尴尬的沉默，昏暗的灯光下，空气似乎都要凝固了。  
James后悔极了，他不该提出这个话题的，正当他想着该怎样弥补的时候，Hugh却在他说话之前先开口了。  
“有很多朋友说我是个不懂爱情的家伙，根本没有心，也不知道爱一个人是什么样的，也许他们说得没错吧。”James看着他自嘲地耸了耸肩膀，“所以我也不知道该怎么回答你的问题。”  
“哦不，是我的错，这是你的私事，我本来就不应该多问的。如果让你困扰了，真的非常抱歉。”James急忙解释道。  
Hugh当然并没有生气，事实上他选择James家作为临时的避风港，也正是因为他跟自己的社交圈子交集很少，最近这事儿确实让他很烦心，而他显然没法跟那些老朋友去说。  
被自己的同窗好友告白，这可不是什么值得宣扬的新闻，更别说他们过去在学校里做过的那些荒唐事儿。  
可眼下似乎是给不错的契机，James的问题像是忽然打开了Hugh脑子里的某个开关，他兴致勃勃地坐起身，身体前倾着靠过来：“没关系，事实上，我其实正好也想找个人好好聊一下，我们都是男人，你应该懂，爱情不过就是多巴胺的作用，是人类欲望的附属品。”  
“所以我可以理解为，你是Clive的反面，对纯精神的柏拉图式爱情根本不相信吗？”James笑道，让一个完全不认同柏拉图的人演柏拉图的忠实支持者，这可真是有趣的事情。  
“也不能这么说，”Hugh撇撇嘴，“我不认为爱情是可以持久的，没有人可以一辈子爱另一个人，任何走到最后的伴侣关系，终究都会变成家人般的存在。如果仅仅为了一时的头脑发热，可能最终反而不欢而散。”  
Hugh的话听上去似乎前后有些矛盾，James想了想：“这么说的话，你似乎又是Clive人生哲学的支持者，毕竟他选择了更合适自己的人生，而不是自己所爱，不是吗?”  
“可能吧。”与James的交谈很轻松，Hugh极少同朋友谈论自己的人生观，他们总是会有一堆大道理可以摆在他面前试图说服他。没有办法，牛津出生的教育给了他们善辩的本能。幸好，James是个不错的聊天对象，他从不试图说服自己，只是聆听。  
“我唯一可以肯定的是，一旦我爱上什么人，我可不会搞什么柏拉图，与爱的人一起享受快乐不应该是情人之间最应该做的事情吗？”这倒是他一贯认识的那个Hugh，James想，接着他又听见对方反问自己。  
“那么你呢James，你认为爱情应该是什么样的？”  
“我的话……”James思考了片刻，回答道，“如果我遇到深爱的那个人，如果他也爱我，那么我愿意为他付出一切，做任何事情都在所不惜。”  
Hugh大笑起来：“哦天啊，你可真是个情圣。”他丢掉剧本，跑过来坐到James身边紧挨着他，忽然拽起他的胳膊，让两人一齐躺倒在狭窄的沙发上。  
他侧过头看着James，眼睛里闪过一丝恶作剧般的期待，对着他耳后的发梢处，发出低声磁性的轻声：“现在，Dear Mr.Maurice，你深爱的Clive就躺在你身边，你会怎么做呢？”  
James在Hugh靠过来的那一刻就绷紧了身体，分不清对方是在排练剧本戏份，还是别的什么。他不敢深入去想，只是紧张地咽了咽口水，然后抬起胳膊，把身旁的人搂在怀里，抬起左手抚摸着他柔软的头发。  
Hugh翻了个身，从沙发上滚下来，坐在地毯上，用手指拨了拨头发抱怨着：“哦，我可真不喜欢被人摸头发的感觉。”James也终于能松了口气，笑着指出他说错了，正确的台词不应该是这句，却被Hugh不以为然地驳回。  
“放心吧，我早就把明天的戏背熟了。”

Hugh说得没错，他确实准备得很充分，因此即使没有他戏份的时候，他也乐得不用去一旁看剧本，而是蹲在监视器旁看着James拍摄。  
是的，他说到做到，这一次，可再也不能错过对方的裸戏了。  
James看着在一旁饶有兴趣地等着看他脱衣服的Hugh，也只能眼一闭心一横，下定决心忽视外界的一切干扰。不管怎么说，作为一名专业的演员，这是基本的职业素养。  
好在他表现得十分专业，这段戏一条就过了，导演也没有再为难他让他多拍一次。摄影机一停，James立刻把自己的睡衣穿了起来。  
“刚才表演的不错。”同样穿着戏中睡衣的Hugh双手插在口袋里，走过来对他刚才的工作发表了完全不走心的夸奖，语气里倒是遗憾更多些。James忍不住翻了个白眼：“谢谢你的‘夸奖’啊~”  
接下来就是两人的对手戏，即使昨天已经在家里排练过，可是当现场的灯光点亮，机器架起，“Clive”敲响“Maurice”的房门，说出那句想要一起同睡的台词时，James还是忍不住紧张了起来。他无法分辨这种紧张是角色带来的，还是暗含了自己的心境。  
当Hugh温暖的身体靠过来的时候，James几乎整个人都屏住了呼吸，紧接着，不知道对方是有意还是无心，被褥下他感到Hugh的大腿紧紧贴在了自己的腿根部，隔着布料若有似无地磨蹭着他那玩意儿。  
他的动作都忽然变得迟缓了，James极力让自己不要去注意身下那微妙的接触感，努力维持着戏里该有的表情，同时忽略这一切的罪魁祸首，正把脑袋埋在自己的颈部用湿热的呼吸撩拨着，令他体温骤然上升的恶作剧。  
等到Hugh转身从他怀里挪开，掀开被子走了出去，他依然维持着摊开手臂的动作。被窝里的热气早就随着Hugh离开的动作泄露了出去，可身体的热度却迟迟没有降温，他只得假装磨蹭着，以免被人发现衣物遮挡下自己身体的异常变化。  
某种程度上，Hugh说得真TM是对极了，多巴胺产生的欲望必然是爱情的从属，并且丝毫不能收到主人的控制。


	5. 第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “是吗？”Hugh忍不住低声笑了起来，颤抖的声音和他近在咫尺的温热气息同时传递到James的面前，并让他像被蛊惑一般点点头。  
接着他便看到Hugh漂亮的蓝色瞳仁越靠越近，在他下意识闭上眼睛的时候，唇边传来了柔软的触感。  
他们交换了一个深入的，缠绵的亲吻。

Chapter 5

意外的短暂“同居”倒是让James发现了Hugh工作之外的另一面，他单知道牛津的学生们很会玩，却没想到他们有如此旺盛的精力，有时一天的高强度拍摄下来他只想回去好好洗个热水澡睡一觉，Hugh却能继续跑去酒吧泡到后半夜才回，第二天一早还若无其事地出现在片场。  
看来要成为名校精英，光靠努力还真不一定就行。James也不得不服气，自愧不如。  
被Hugh拖着一起去“狂欢”了两个晚上后，他终于忍不住婉言谢绝了对方的再一次邀约，天知道今天拍室内那场戏彩排时，他差点就在床上眯着眼睛睡了过去，好在正式拍摄时Hugh突发奇想，让“Clive”进来跳到“Maurice”的床上亲了他一下，让James瞬间清醒了过来。  
“Clive从未主动亲吻过Maurice，”James翻看着剧本，忽然冒出这么一句，紧接着又补充道，“如果不算结尾时那个吻手礼的话。”  
“是吗？”Hugh被他这么一说，快速地翻看着剧本查看起来，他看上去有些困惑，“可导演刚才也并没有喊cut……”  
“也许他并没有看上去的那样忠实于柏拉图？”James试探着说道，“毕竟对于爱情的渴望是人类的共性。”Hugh听了抬眼望着他，嘴角勾起一丝坏笑：“任何声称自己禁欲的人，不是在欺骗别人，就是在欺骗自己。”  
“哦不，你这么说也太绝对了~”James忍不住笑着反驳道，然而Hugh只是耸耸肩不置可否。紧张的拍摄进度，让他们没有在片场再针对这个问题继续讨论下去。  
不知道是不是不愿独自出门，当James表示想早点回家，Hugh竟也取消了自己晚上的安排，两人一起收工后回到住处，洗完澡换身睡衣舒服地躺在沙发上，Hugh从James的冰箱里找出两瓶啤酒，一边小酌一边交流着剧本，倒也颇为惬意。  
James借着喝酒时抬头的动作，眼神不自觉地瞟向Hugh枕在沙发把手上的脑袋，他似乎不太爱用吹风机，任由湿漉漉的头发垂下，滴滴答答的水滴顺着发梢洇到布套上，稍有动作时便随着晃动的脑袋甩开，滴到木质地板上。  
“所以，你认为Clive是个真正的柏拉图主义者吗，？James……James？”Hugh突然抛过来的问题差点没能飘入他的耳中，James费了好大劲才将自己的注意力拉回。  
“抱歉，刚才有点走神……”他下意识地抬手摸摸自己的头发，暗自祈祷Hugh没发现什么异样，“说实话，我对于Clive真的不是很能理解，毕竟我只是Maurice的扮演者，而且在我看来，Maurice可能也从未能真正懂得Clive。”  
好在Hugh只是躺在那里望着天花板，似乎根本没朝James的方向看过来，这让他松了口气。  
“Kit告诉我，这部电影最主要的矛盾，就是Maurice对身体关系的渴望与Clive对柏拉图的坚持，我读过好多遍Foster的小说，也承认Clive的行为前后总有着不能自洽的部分，他的懦弱和逃避或许是造成很多问题的根源，可如果他真的同Maurice发生了关系，会有不一样的结局吗？那是否就意味着他们不会分开了呢？”  
“也许吧，”James点点头，“记得我们之前拍摄的部分吗？当Maurice下定决心要离开的时候，他对Clive说过，如果他曾有过回应，Maurice会永远陪在他身边。”  
这句话倒是让Hugh直起身，侧过了脑袋问道：“所以你相信这句台词是真的？”James望着他脸上的不可思议，很是不解：“当然，为什么不呢？”  
Hugh摇摇头，像是听到什么可笑的言论，又重新将自己摔回沙发上躺着：“哦亲爱的，作为一个男人你总该知道我们对于得不到的未知事物总是充满好奇的，你就没想过，也许Maurice对Clive的执念正是因为求而不得吗？可能他们若真的在校园时就发生了关系，反而会催生更多的其他矛盾，人都是贪心的，一旦得到些就会想要更多。”  
他顿了顿，似乎在思考着什么，然后又补充道：“而更糟糕的是，说不定他们真的发生了关系之后发现并没有想象中的那样美好，我是说，那年代谁懂得那么多，他们很可能会有一次异常糟糕的性爱经历也不一定。”  
这句话成功地让正在喝酒的James猛然呛住，咳嗽了好几下才缓了过来。  
“天啊，你还真是够入戏的，完全的Clive式借口。”James简直被他的逻辑所打败了，“我没记错的话，你可是信誓旦旦地宣称过做爱是这个世界上最美妙的事情。”  
Hugh不以为意地耸耸肩：“那是在你没有遇到非常糟糕的做爱对象的时候。”  
James很想打听下对方所谓糟糕对象的详情，可他及时控制住了自己不必要的好奇心。  
“随你怎么认为吧，但我相信Maurice在说出那句话的时候是真心的，他这么多年对Clive的爱和付出也是毋庸置疑的，真实且纯粹。”  
Hugh翻过身，侧躺在沙发上，撑着脑袋似笑非笑地打量着James：“OK，好好先生Mr. Wilby，所以你从上学的时候就是这样的好好学生吗？”  
James被他明亮的眼神盯着，只能低头翻看着剧本避开那令人心跳加速的对视；“饶了我吧，你这个牛津毕业的高材生。”  
“我又不是在说成绩。”Hugh不以为然地抬了抬眼，“说说吧，你上学的时候交往过几个女孩子？第一次是在几岁？”  
话题不知不觉进展到这方面是James始料未及的，他有些哭笑不得：“我怎么不知道你是这么八卦的一个人，说好的英国绅士的礼貌和隐私呢？”  
“得了吧，这儿只有咱俩，况且少了夜间的娱乐活动，我总得找点其他的乐子，好让自己的漫漫长夜不那么无聊。”James本以为他只是想打趣下自己，可现在看着Hugh兴致勃勃的样子，他开始意识到，对方可能是认真的。  
那天晚上，James冰箱里的啤酒被Hugh通通搬了出来装进两人的肚子里，跟啤酒一起被搬空的，还有James从未跟人诉说过的，从12岁以来自己那些短暂而幼稚的青春期冲动的故事。

James第二天就开始后悔自己没能坚守住他的秘密阵地了。  
他轻柔地抚摸着靠在自己腿上的Hugh的头发，这是Maurice和Clive情窦初开的时期，他们互相试探、爱抚，Hugh从他的腿旁探起身，坐到他的膝盖上，伸出双手交换着彼此小心翼翼地拥抱。  
James将自己的双手轻轻地搭在Hugh的后背上，正酝酿着角色情绪呢，紧接着就感觉到自己的耳垂处温热柔软的触感。  
过电般的酥麻快感立刻从那一点传遍全身！让他费了好大力气才克制住身体的异样不至于被发现，他早该想到的，他绝不该在昨晚的聊天里放松警惕，把自己最私密的敏感地带都透露给了对方。  
看在上帝的份上，James无奈地在事后控诉着对方的恶作剧：“你会害我在镜头前出丑的！”  
“你不觉得那样的状态很适合当时的情境吗？”Hugh丝毫不以为意地坏笑着，“放心吧，导演看上去可是很满意我们刚才的发挥哦。”  
这点他倒是说的没错，或许是从开拍前那次在Hugh哥哥家的彩排被撞见得到的灵感，他俩在拍摄剑桥校园时期这场室内暧昧的戏显得非常自然，表情和动作都完美地诠释了陷于情愫中的少年表面伪装下的暗流涌动，即使对镜头画面要求极高的导演，也对这一段表演颇为认可。  
不过这并不能让James的心理得到一丝平衡，好在接下来那场戏就轮到Hugh扔他摆布，他们在宿舍里笑闹着，Maurice捉弄着Clive的头发，Hugh知道他是故意的，刚才那幕戏的时候自己已经向James抱怨过摸头发的事情了，可James偏偏要等到他忍不住告饶，才终于肯大发慈悲地改为用拳击手套去轻敲着他的脑袋，接着两人笑着扭打成一团，James把他掀翻在地上，像剧本中那样用小地毯把Clive裹起来。  
James骑在被裹得严严实实的Hugh身上，看他因被刚纸篓闷住脑袋而微微泛红的脸，双唇微张用力地呼吸着新鲜空气，眼睛望着他眨阿眨，扑闪的睫毛像在他心里扫过。  
脑海里有一个声音在催促着他：吻下去吧，没什么大不了的，这只是在拍戏，他可以将自己的心血来潮同样归结于恶作剧，就像Hugh会在片场做的那些小动作一样，没人会在意的。  
可他最终还是克制住了，他不是Hugh，James清楚地知道在自己心里有一道名为“理智”的分割线，明确地圈出一个属于他的安全领域，一旦踏出线外，他将无法预测自己会被带往何处。

拍摄时在众目睽睽之下的肢体接触，并不能算得上浪漫，却已经足以教James沉迷于这转瞬即逝的欢愉，他想自己恐怕是这世上最幸运的暗恋者了，竟有光明正大地将爱人抱在怀中亲热的机会。  
可James为自己建筑的这道无形防线，仍处于岌岌可危的状态。这一切的罪魁祸首自然是扰乱他心神的那个家伙，他在戏中爱得死去活来的爱人。  
就比如现在，他们正在商讨着接下来要拍摄的戏份，Hugh忽然凑过去对着Kit耳边说了些什么，而Kit则爆发出欢乐的笑声，他们两人像有个专属的小世界，交换着彼此才能懂的语言。  
James克制住了自己涌起的好奇心，假装专注地继续翻看自己的台词，脑子里却忍不住想起昨天晚上的场景。  
最近几天Hugh都同他一起准时收工回家，也极少出去玩乐，James说不上这是好事还是坏事，他在同Hugh独处的时候，其实一直没有表面看上去那样淡定自如。  
他们讨论剧本，接着衍生到Foster的小说，Hugh是Foster的忠实读者，再加上他牛津文学的教育经历，对很多典故都能信手拈来，James在这时候就只是漫不经心地听着他说，间或发出一两句赞同的意见。  
James在Hugh的面前总是显得没有那么健谈，并且他清楚地知道这其中的原因：他害怕自己内心深处的想法在语言中被对方所窥探和抓住，这很危险。Hugh是个非常聪明的人，即使这样拙劣的掩饰和回避只是徒劳，James依然愿意守住这份虚假的友谊表象。  
比如假装他从未在夜晚独自睡在自己的床上，想象着对方的样子而自渎。  
可当话题不可避免地走向Maurice与Clive感情发展的讨论，James便感觉到自己脆弱的保护层正在变得透明，尽管这可能只是他自己的担心罢了。  
“Maurice对Clive的情感来源于最本能的欲望驱使，Clive也是如此，这在他们第一次见面的时候就已经体现得很明显了，所有的柏拉图式辩论，都只是借口罢了。”Hugh维持着他一贯的姿态懒洋洋地侧躺在沙发上，“一见钟情才是爱情的本质，所谓的日久生情，思想火花都是建立在身体吸引的基础之上……”  
听Hugh说话是一件很享受的事情，James也乐于维持这样的聊天模式，很多时候他甚至并没有在意Hugh到底说了些什么，他只是靠坐在沙发旁的地毯上，将自己的脑袋搭在对方的附近，让那磁性的嗓音充盈着他的听觉神经。  
Hugh继续侃侃而谈，他聊到自己跟Kit的交流，聊到他们同导演的对话，包括这部电影中对于同性之间的欲望那毫无保留的展现。这是必要的——Hugh坚持道，即使在当下全球都笼罩在艾滋病的阴影背景下，舆论也因此而普遍缩回了几十年前那样保守的态度。  
也许Hugh说得没错，James的确在第一次见面就被他所吸引了，尽管牛津的剧团里不乏出身不错才貌也极佳的男男女女们，当他看到Hugh的时候，还是要忍不住赞叹造物主的偏爱。  
渴望的火种也许早就在初见时埋下， 而牛津的那次狂欢彻底将之点燃。  
而今这潜藏于心的暗火，不时灼烧着青年炙热的胸膛，让他时常变得口干舌燥，不知所措。诚然当镜头启动，胶卷机转动的声音在片场响起，他可以毫无顾忌地借着角色的身份去俯身亲吻那双朝思暮想的唇瓣，用片刻的接触抚慰心中那片干涸。可此刻回到住处，当他脱下“Maurice”的外衣，又必须恢复成James礼貌而克制的模样，道貌岸然地与对方谈论着小说，剧本，仿佛一个置身事外的旁观者般冷静而自持。  
Hugh在试图戳穿他笨拙的伪装，James潜意识里察觉到了这一点，但他不愿，或者说不敢去揣测这背后的动机。  
“Foster写了个勇敢的结局，可他自己生前却连这部小说都没有出版。”Hugh这样感慨道，他向James抛出自己的见解，并征询他的想法，“作为Maurice的扮演者，你怎么看待这件事？”  
James被他仿佛电台记者般一本正经的语气逗笑了：“我不知道，也许Maurice正是作者的一种美好投射，是我们每个人都想成为，却无法成为的那个追求幸福的自己。”  
“所以你是个做不到跳出轨道的人？”Hugh望着他问道，眼神却仿佛在暗示着另一个问题。James想说文学是虚构的，生活是现实的，你不能像合上一本书一样，将发生过的事情拋诸脑后，做任何事都不得不面临随之而来的后果。  
可脑海中一霎闪过的念头，让他脱口而出的话语却变了样：“你是指像我见过的那次派对，牛津学生的那种放纵吗？”他终究还是没能沉住气，而这个话题一旦被提起，他想收回也来不及了。  
“啊哈，你不说这个倒罢了，你知道后来Kate怎么形容你的吗？像个跳进沼泽里拔不出腿的小兔子，甚至没有主动去搭讪任何一个女生，简直浪费了她的邀请函。”Kate正是那个邀请James去派对的牛津学姐，一想到自己成为他们聊天时的笑谈，James的脸不可控制地涨得通红。  
“抱歉，我们只是开玩笑，没有恶意……”Hugh不禁忍着笑解释道，“不过她真是后悔把你带进去了，我猜你大概也很后悔吧。”  
“正相反，那是我有生以来最棒的一次经历。”James其实并没有生气，他侧过头望着Hugh，忽然生出一股不知哪来的勇气。  
“理智”的防线在这短暂的沉默中悄然地敲开了一道口，而且是被James自己。  
Hugh的嘴角还带着尚余的一丝笑意，而他的眼睛越发明亮，他翻了个身趴在沙发的边沿，而这样的姿势让他和James面对面，距离不到十公分。这不是个安全的防御距离，“理智”在James的脑袋里拉响了一级警报，可是他充耳不闻。  
Hugh的手臂枕在下巴上，这样近的距离让他说话的声音都变得轻了起来，传入James的耳中，更像某种未知的神秘咒语。  
“你上次只跟我说了和女孩子谈恋爱的经历，我很好奇，除了演戏，你在生活中有和同性接吻过吗？”  
“没有。”James诚实地回答道，他的喉结紧张地滑动着，却丝毫没有挪开身体的迹象，“不过我的吻技不差。”  
“是吗？”Hugh忍不住低声笑了起来，颤抖的声音和他近在咫尺的温热气息同时传递到James的面前，并让他像被蛊惑一般点点头。  
接着他便看到Hugh漂亮的蓝色瞳仁越靠越近，在他下意识闭上眼睛的时候，唇边传来了柔软的触感。  
他们交换了一个深入的，缠绵的亲吻。大概过了十几秒，终于分开的时候，Hugh咬着嘴唇，他的脸上露出James熟悉的，在梦中浮现过无数遍的，那次派对上如出一辙的笑容。  
“确实不差。”  
James还未回过神，刚才的湿吻简直要了他的命，而Hugh则轻飘飘地丢下那么一句话，便径直走回客房休息了。  
而现在回忆起来，另一个奇怪的念头开始不可控制地占据了James的思绪，让他陷入新的胡思乱想中。Hugh的吻技如此娴熟，他到底和多少人接吻过呢？他再次瞟了眼正和Hugh相谈甚欢的Kit，随即又在心里暗自唾弃起自己不负责任的猜测，他到底在想什么？Hugh也许是个比较随意的人，那也不代表他和周围每个朋友都有不一般的关系吧。  
这样是否说明，对于Hugh来说，自己也是特殊的存在呢？James忍不住这样想着，他甚至开始思考要不要向对方告白，这太疯狂了，饰演恋人的两位演员坠入爱河听上去是再正常不过的事情，可若是这主角换成了同性呢？  
然而这样纠结的情绪只折磨了他一天。  
那天收工后，Hugh像什么都没发生过一样搬出了他的公寓，对他说自己不便再在他家打扰了。他的态度那样礼貌而疏离，James甚至说不出挽留的话。  
淋在Maurice身上的那场冷雨，终于也降临到James这里，将他彻底浇醒。


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James捧着Hugh的脸，细细的亲吻落下，像一个从未接过吻的少年，莽撞而又热情。  
这一幕其实拍了好几遍，不同的角度，特写和近景，然而James却觉得时间过的飞快，他反握住Hugh抓着他的手掌，将自己的脑袋搭在对方的胸前，刚才的拍摄中Hugh的衣领早已敞开，他紧贴着对方温热的皮肤，静静地听着心脏跳动的节奏，一下下敲打在他的心上。

由于场地申请的原因剑桥部分的拍摄进度一拖再拖，好不容易争取到了入校拍摄的机会，剧组所有人都不得不加快了工作速度。  
在这样紧赶慢赶的拍摄下，James甚至没有什么机会跟Hugh说些无关电影的话，他必须穿着校服在国王学院的楼前和草坪上来回走位，以保证剧组能赶在那个古板的老学监再跑来指手画脚之前，将他们所需的镜头拍摄完毕。一整天下来，只有一两个镜头是跟Hugh一起。  
这让James既紧张又有些沮丧，可能是受剧组的严肃气氛感染，Hugh一反常态地没有任何恶作剧或者嬉闹，他们匆匆地碰面，又匆匆地走出镜头画面，拍了两次就顺利通过。  
James第一次希望导演能够多喊几次NG，至少这样他还有机会多跟Hugh说说话。  
英国的天色总是暗得特别早，等到Hugh换上一身跟James同样的黑色学士服时，自然的光线已经很微弱了，James第一次看到Hugh穿成这样，即使几年前他们在牛津拍戏的时候，也从来没有学院风的装扮，至于私下更是从没见过了。  
他发现自己已经陷入对Hugh疯狂且隐秘的窥探中。  
这感觉糟透了，他不愿放过任何一丝可以看到Hugh的机会，贪婪地注视着对方的一举一动。可与此同时，他又忍不住害怕自己这样的疯狂行径会被人察觉到，甚至感觉全世界都在监控着他（尽管这是绝对不可能的，每个人都在忙着工作，没有一刻空闲关心别人的异常）  
James总算能明白了Foster在书里描写的Maurice煎熬，这真的很讽刺，他的青春期懵懵懂懂一帆风顺，却在28岁的当下，遭到爱情毫不留情的重击。  
而他比Maurice更煎熬，至少Maurice是被对方的告白敲开了心墙，而James甚至无法摸透Hugh的想法——他讨厌我吗？不，不可能，James自认从没有做过讨人厌的事情，况且Hugh还主动亲吻过他呢，不是吗？那么这代表着Hugh喜欢他吗？这只是朋友间的玩笑？还是对方有那么一丝的可能性，怀抱着跟自己同样的期待呢？  
而这两天的拍摄将心里的纠结几乎推到了顶峰，不论是戏里的Maurice还是戏外的James，都被眼前这个漂亮的家伙弄得心神不宁。Hugh抓着他的胳膊，抬眼微笑，吐露着Clive对爱人的告白，他的蓝眼睛像带着魔法蛊惑了James，这眼神是如此熟悉，以致于让对面的人失了心智，想入非非。  
那个亲吻的夜晚，Hugh也是这样望着自己。James忍不住胡思乱想，那会是种信号吗？  
可另一个当事人丝毫没有异样，他戴着可爱的帽子抱着书坐在摩托车上，笑着让James骑车领着他一路狂奔，事实上在剑桥拍戏对Hugh显得驾轻就熟，或许他在上学时候也便是这样，时而抱着书本穿梭在古老的建筑中，时而又叛逆地肆意疯狂玩耍。  
他像什么都没发生过一样，和James打着招呼，讨论着拍戏的注意事项和彼此的配合，他不可能没有注意到James在片场投来的炙热眼神，然而他只是坦然地迎上对方的目光，微微一笑，若无其事地继续做着自己的工作。  
而随着剧本上被划掉的部分越来越多，电影的拍摄也逐渐接近尾声。  
这意味着他和Hugh相处的时间，已所剩无几。一旦意识到这一点，James的心情也变得焦灼起来，他懊恼于自己保守的性格，尽管在电影里，当镜头开拍的时候，他可以毫无顾忌地让自己投入角色，可一旦回归自我的身份，他却连假装随意地去进行亲密的肢体接触都不敢。  
而Hugh也没有再像之前那样给他机会，再也没有拍亲热戏时的恶作剧了。  
好在他们还有一场亲密的对手戏未完成,Ivory希望Maurice和Clive在郊外的那场戏有阳光明媚的感觉，可自从板球那天之后，英格兰的天空就再也不肯慈悲地露出灿烂的太阳，没有办法，他们只能选了一个天色还算不错的日子去将这场戏拍完。  
当Maurice和Clive在一起的时候，大部分时间都是Clive在说，Maurice的台词很少。  
这一次也不例外，唯一不同的是，Maurice这回用行动，向Clive无声地传递着他的想法和他内心的渴望。  
置景完正式开拍前，需要演员待位，以便调整镜头画面和光线的角度，因此Hugh需要躺在草坪定好的位置上，而James不得不保持着诡异的姿势撑在他的身上，僵硬得两只手都不知道往哪儿摆。  
镜头从手部特写拍到全身，两具年轻热情的身体紧紧相依，修长的双腿交错重叠，构图很漂亮，导演也很满意。James捧着Hugh的脸，细细的亲吻落下，像一个从未接过吻的少年，莽撞而又热情。  
这一幕其实拍了好几遍，不同的角度，特写和近景，然而James却觉得时间过的飞快，他反握住Hugh抓着他的手掌，将自己的脑袋搭在对方的胸前，刚才的拍摄中Hugh的衣领早已敞开，他紧贴着对方温热的皮肤，静静地听着心脏跳动的节奏，一下下敲打在他的心上。  
他再次亲吻着Hugh，用几乎无人可闻的声音轻轻说道：“I love you.”  
Hugh或许是听见了却以为只是角色的自由发挥，亦或者根本就没听到，他没有任何反应，不过这对James来说已经不重要了。

没过几天，他就正式杀青，而剧组还要开赴希腊拍摄最终的外景部分，同行的演员也只有Hugh一个人，而他们所演绎的Maurice和Clive的镜头，都已经被封存在了胶片中，等待着成片的那一刻。  
回到熟悉的生活，家人、朋友令他感到舒适和安宁，他想也许自己之前是昏了头，扮演Maurice耗费了他太多的心力，甚至让他产生了不切实际的情感。James试着同年龄相仿的女孩子相处约会，她的身体散发着香水的迷人气息，她的嘴唇柔软、姿态顺从，可当他亲吻对方的时候满脑子依然还是Hugh的脸。  
James苦笑着回绝了女孩的热情，他意识到，自己需要独立面对这场漫长的戒断期。过去的三个月，诚然是一场美妙的梦境，却也到了醒来的时刻。  
电影成片出来，导演邀请他们一同去威尼斯参展，James收拾出了自己最值钱的一套礼服，随着剧组人员一起飞向意大利，当然，包括Hugh在内。  
James热情而克制地在他脸颊上落下一个浅浅的亲吻，他们像好久不见的老友般拥抱着，跟其他人寒暄着。  
电影大获成功，所有人从落幕那一刻起，现场观众响起的，经久不息的掌声中都可以感受得到。James忍不住侧过头去看站在身旁的Hugh，看他明亮眼睛里闪烁着的光，分不清是跟自己一样激动的泪花，还是影院内灯光的投射。没有时间去细看，热情的掌声像浪潮一般席卷了过来，导演领着前排剧组的所有演职人员转过身，向身后的观众席深深地鞠了一躬。  
他们举行了非常热闹的庆功派对，大家都喝得很尽兴，包括James，他大概这辈子都没有喝过那么多的酒，以至于当他回到房间听到有人敲门，打开一看是Hugh的时候，一度怀疑自己是不是喝多了出现幻觉。  
“我能进来吗？”Hugh举起手上的 酒瓶晃了晃，显然，这个还没有尽兴的家伙来寻找酒伴了。

“当然可以。”虽然不知道他为何会选择到自己的房间，James还是受宠若惊地将人让了进来。  
阳台的窗户敞开着，威尼斯夜晚的微风吹进来，裹挟着两人身上的酒气在房间内萦绕。Hugh脱了外套，盘着腿坐在厚厚的地毯上，模样倒是像极了电影里Maurice在剑桥校园初见的Clive。  
他们一边喝酒一边聊着这部电影，彼此心里自然都明白，通向美好未来的前程，已经在他们脚下铺开。然而此刻，他们还依然更多地沉浸在电影本身。尽管参与了全程的拍摄，在大银幕上看到整个故事的画面徐徐展开，还是有着完全不一样的感觉，Ivory的美学功底深厚，让身处戏中的两位演员都不得不赞叹，并为之臣服。  
不过严格说起来，也还是有些小遗憾的，比如……  
“真可惜他们删掉了希腊前夜的那场戏，我觉得那是我整部片中发挥最好的部分了。”Hugh靠在沙发旁发着牢骚，嘟着嘴的模样像个没讨到糖吃的孩子，可爱极了。James克制住了想要摸摸他头发安慰的冲动，笑着顺着他的话说道：“可不是吗？我记得你那段台词还不少。”  
这话一出，倒是引来Hugh更多的抱怨，他又提起庄园地精屋里的那场戏，自己两次花了功夫背下的大段台词，结果都被剪了个干净。  
“现在这样弄得，我看上去简直就是个只剩下美貌的花瓶角色了。”他半真半假的自嘲引得James忍不住笑出声，并指出幸亏如此，否则观众大概都会忘了这部电影叫做Maurice了。  
“那你大可放心，就凭电影后半段的裸戏，我相信你和Rupert已经给意大利观众和评委们留下了深刻的印象。”Hugh一本正经地回答着，搭在地毯上的长腿，却有意无意地伸进坐在对面的，James的两腿之间，用脚尖蹭了蹭对方的大腿内侧。  
过电般的感觉从那相触的地方炸开来，迅速传遍全身，烧得James满脸通红，头晕脑热。他不自觉地往后坐了坐，灌了一大口酒以掩饰自己的不安，故作轻松地笑道：“拜托，饶了我吧。”即使作为一个专业的演员，在昏暗的电影院里跟成百的观众一起欣赏自己的裸体，也称得上是件极其考验人的事情了。电影上演到那一段时James几乎忍不住要闭上眼睛，紧张得手心都在出汗。更别说Hugh就坐在他的身旁，他微微侧头就能看到对方那双漂亮的眼睛，正一眨不眨地欣赏着银幕上自己的床戏。  
而James当时唯一的念头居然是：幸好自己在拍戏前勤于健身，呈现出来的身材还算得上匀称好看。  
此刻被Hugh再次提及那一幕，那种尴尬而紧张的情绪又再度回到身体里，James不得不想办法说点什么来转移话题：“这真是太不公平了，我猜是你让Kit编写剧本时，避开了所有需要你裸露的戏份吧？”  
Hugh抿了口酒摇摇头：“正相反，我主动向他提出要增加Clive的裸戏来着，可惜被他严正拒绝了，也许他觉得我的身材没有你们的有看头吧。”明知他在满嘴跑火车，James还是忍不住出声反驳道：“得了吧，我还不知道你脱光了什么样吗？”  
话一出口他就后悔了，上一次聊到这个话题后，两人关系的发展让他充满了挫败感，James早下定决心不再提及此，然而却依然没能克制住自己的内心。  
对话陷入短暂的沉默，不安的情绪开始在他的心里扩散，而教他心神不宁的那个对象，此刻却斜靠在对面，一手撑着下巴另一只手晃动着酒杯，用玩味的眼神望着他。  
“我一直想问来着，你对社团那天的事情印象很深刻，为什么？”Hugh的问题让James差点呛住，他简直不知该如何回答，这又不是吃饭看书那样平常的是，怎么可能会让人印象不深呢？！  
更何况，他看到的那幅画面主角是Hugh，即使现在这样面对面坐着，James似乎都能立刻脑补出他一丝不挂的样子，可他总不能把这说出来吧。  
“你明知故问……”James只得投降，可Hugh似乎并不打算放过他，甚至整个人凑过来靠在他旁边坐着，肩膀挨着肩膀，大腿也贴在一起几乎没有缝隙。  
“你不说我怎么会知道？我又不是心理学家。”Hugh歪着头，眼神里似笑非笑：“我说，你就不能像Maurice那样，坦率一点吗？”


	7. the end

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 不，这不够，远远不够。  
James望着眼前这个家伙，盈盈笑意从他抬起的眼眸中传到自己的视线里，Hugh靠在那里毫无防备，简直像是在鼓励他做些什么。

“我一直想问来着，你对社团那天的事情印象很深刻，为什么？”Hugh的问题让James差点呛住，他简直不知该如何回答，这又不是吃饭看书那样平常的是，怎么可能会让人印象不深呢？！  
更何况，他看到的那幅画面主角是Hugh，即使现在这样面对面坐着，James似乎都能立刻脑补出他一丝不挂的样子，可他总不能把这说出来吧。  
“你明知故问……”James只得投降，可Hugh似乎并不打算放过他，甚至整个人凑过来靠在他旁边坐着，肩膀挨着肩膀，大腿也贴在一起几乎没有缝隙。  
“你不说我怎么会知道？我又不是心理学家。”Hugh歪着头，眼神里似笑非笑：“我说，你就不能像Maurice那样，坦率一点吗？”  
James感觉自己像一只无处可逃的小老鼠，而那只抓住自己尾巴的顽劣猫咪，却并不打算将自己一口吃掉，反而饶有兴趣地欣赏着自己的挣扎，最后只能举手投降。  
表白心意后，果不其然在他脸上看到那种了然的笑容，这更让James坚定了自己内心的想法，泄气地说了句：“我猜，你之前没少遇到过这种情况吧？”  
或许是他哀怨的语气过于明显，连微醺的Hugh也察觉到了他的失落，急忙敛去了面上促狭的表情，凑到他跟前，语气诚挚地解释道：“抱歉，我没有想让你难堪的意思，听到你这么说，我很荣幸。”  
“没事儿，你不必安慰我……”  
James想要故作轻松地结束这个话题，却被Hugh打断：“不，我是说真的，我觉得你也很讨人喜欢。”仿佛是担心James还不相信，他抬起头轻轻在对方嘴角落下一吻，带着安抚意味的柔软触感在James脸颊上停留了两秒，却像在心里投下了一枚炸弹，让他瞬间无法思考。  
不，这不够，远远不够。  
James望着眼前这个家伙，盈盈笑意从他抬起的眼眸中传到自己的视线里，Hugh靠在那里毫无防备，简直像是在鼓励他做些什么。酒精麻痹了他的大脑，他决定放弃理智，追随本能的驱使，一手揽过那头凌乱的棕色头发，像自己无数次在梦中做过的那样，吻上那双令人陶醉的，发出动人嗓音的嘴唇。  
而Hugh全无保留地接纳了他的进攻，柔软的唇舌在彼此之间交换着带着酒精味道的气息，升腾的热意将这醉人的氛围烘烤得更加浓烈。James拥着身下这具滚烫的躯体躺倒在地毯上，就像他们在电影里草丛间的缠绵一样，唯一不同的是，这一次的他，不会中断自己的行为。  
散落的酒杯顺着James的动作被扫到一旁，滚动着直到墙角在停下。他胶着的亲吻一刻也没有停止地落在Hugh的嘴唇上，双手顺着他炙热的颈间皮肤爱抚着，一路蔓延到胸前；他解开Hugh衬衫的纽扣，温暖的手掌伸进去探寻抚摸，寻到对方凸起的乳首，James忍不住用力地揉捏着这诱人的果实，却引得Hugh不自觉地发出一声动情的惊呼。  
James稍稍支起身，望着身下的Hugh紧闭双眼，睫毛微颤，微张的双唇伴随自己的工作吐露出沉溺而享受的呻吟。这是他记忆中魂牵梦萦的景象，却也让他陷入更深的焦灼情绪，Hugh显然对此经验丰富，来者不拒，这是James的幸运，也让他不可自拔地感到疯狂的嫉妒。  
于是他俯下身去，想要在对方身上刻下更多属于自己的印记。  
早已敞开的衣衫再也遮不住一室的旖旎，灵活的唇舌代替了手指划过每一寸肌肤，带来的清凉却远远不足以扑灭体内燃烧的火焰。Hugh被这样热烈的攻势弄得头晕脑胀，敏感的身体一触即发亟欲爆炸，他抬起手伸进James的金发之间，搂着对方的脑袋用力地回吻过去。  
James的衬衣也早在刚才的混乱之中被扯掉，没有了衣物的阻隔，两具年轻滚烫的身体贴合在一处，彼此的心跳也似乎在这亲密的接触中逐渐同频，跳动得更加剧烈，一下下撞击着胸膛心房处。  
直到快要窒息，两人才依依不舍地结束这绵长的一吻，呼吸不畅令他们的胸膛都起伏得很厉害，好容易平复了气息，Hugh笑着低声问道：“这是你第一次和男人做吧？”  
他原本纯粹的问句听在James耳中，却带上了特殊的含义。  
James对Hugh的社交圈子也有所耳闻，加上自己亲眼所见的经历，这句话便显得别有深意，他忍不住脑补出对方丰富的情史，甚至想当然地认为这是Hugh对于自己经验不足的暗示。  
而这显然不是他所希望的局面，不管怎么说，他还是要比Hugh大上两岁，男性的自尊心促使他更加想要证明自己，和取悦对方。  
“拍这部电影之前我可做了不少功课，你想试试吗？”  
不甘示弱的可爱语气惹得Hugh不禁笑出声来，倒更激发了James的好胜心，他脱掉身下人早已松垮的长裤，手掌隔着白色的内裤包裹住对方与自己一样的欲望根源，小心翼翼地揉弄着，满意地感觉到那东西在自己的掌心不安分地跳动着。Hugh被他弄得浑身都瘫软了，闭着双眼仰起头，喉结不住地上下滚动着。James趁着对方失神的瞬间，挪到床头边打开柜子抽屉，翻出里面的润滑剂。  
“天啊，你还真是做足了功课！”Hugh望着他回到自己身边，看清他手上的东西时忍不住发出一声惊叹，“我要是没来找你，你今晚不会另有安排吧？”他只是随口开个玩笑，James却坐回他身侧，一脸认真地答道：“不，我不会的。从跟你上次亲吻到现在，我没有碰过任何人。”  
James黑色的瞳仁在酒店房间的昏暗灯光下，显得愈发深邃和纯粹，Hugh躺在那儿看着他，看着这张深情真挚的脸庞，也不禁收敛了自己的玩世不恭。  
Hugh伸出手掌，轻轻抚摸着对方的脸颊，James也顺着他的动作俯下身，逐渐将对方纳入自己投下的阴影之中。  
好像有什么微妙的变化产生，James捉摸不透，也来不及去思考，Hugh抬起的双臂环住他的脖颈将他拉下来，两人再度拥吻着，却比先前少了些焦躁，多了份柔情和缠绵。  
接着他听见Hugh的嘴唇贴合着自己的耳廓，低沉磁性的嗓音裹挟着湿热的气息传进耳中：“我想知道你都学会了些什么，做给我看看吧。”  
James知道，他获得了自己梦寐以求的通行证，足以令人直达天堂。  
而他不知道的是，对于Hugh来说，这是他唯一一次对同性发出的，主动的邀请。

接下来的一切都美好得简直不真实，不仅是对于James，对Hugh来说，也是难得的体验。James的温柔体贴，让所有的担心在最初短暂的不适之后都消失殆尽，而他卖力的取悦则让Hugh体会到前所未有的快感和愉悦。  
James望着身下人沉溺于情欲的模样，微蹙的眉头下紧闭的眼睫颤动着，让原本高贵美丽的面容显出一丝脆弱，被牙齿咬过的嘴唇更加鲜红，却让唇间泄露出的旖旎声音显得格外摄人心魄。曾有不少人在他面前感叹Hugh有着最迷人的嗓音，然而James敢说，如果有人听到他当下这样销魂的呻吟，绝对会终身难忘。  
Hugh的身体，Hugh的声音，Hugh的一切，此时此刻都属于他，只有他。  
这是James脑海中唯一的念头，占据了他全部的视线、听觉和感官。手掌所触及的皮肤光滑炙热，而欲望深入其中的紧致甬道更是天堂的所在，他不知疲倦地进攻着，手上套弄的动作也逐渐加快；他紧紧地盯着身下那张诱人的脸庞，他要让Hugh同自己一起达到极乐的高潮。  
两人尽情享受着这场由James主导的狂欢，直到双双释放，  
James在高潮来临前一刻及时地抽出，小心地没让自己的精液射进Hugh的身体里。这场性爱较长的持续时间，让高潮后的两人都有些精疲力竭，Hugh躺在那里，忽然感到趴在自己身上的重量忽然消失，接着便被搂住翻了个身，靠在平躺着的James胸前。  
大汗淋漓的身体贴在一起，粘腻的触感并不算很享受，然而搭在身后的宽大手掌一下下温柔地抚摸着他的脊背，以及透过胸腔传来的有力心跳，都让Hugh感受到了细心的呵护。  
这同样算得上是陌生的体验，尽管自诩为一个温柔的情人，Hugh却从未在事后如此体贴地照顾过自己的做爱对象。当然，鉴于James是他第一次与同性真正发关系，就更遑论这样被照顾了。  
“I love you.”James的手搭上Hugh靠在他胸前的脑袋，抚摸着他被汗湿的头发，轻柔地落下一吻呢喃道。  
温柔的告白本应是情人间最美妙的事后温存，却让Hugh瞬间清醒过来。  
如果说方才激烈性爱中的表白是情欲的催化剂，那么当下的这句话，就不得不让他认真地开始审视他们之间的关系。Hugh忽然意识到，也许James的感情，比他原先认为的，要深刻得多。  
他在没有弄明白一切之前，自私地顺着自己的随性行为，放纵了彼此本应控制的距离。James一直以来克制着避免发生的错误，被他轻易地，不顾后果地激发了。  
Hugh再一次陷入亲密行为后的深深懊悔中，虽然他和朋友常开玩笑，说不会让人感到后悔的事情，通常也不够刺激有趣，可眼下该怎么收场，也是不得不去面对的问题。  
James还沉浸在方才那场畅快的性事所带来的余韵中，他拥抱着Hugh就像拥着全世界，那张漂亮的脸蛋就靠在自己身上，眨眼时扇动的睫毛扫过胸前的皮肤，挠得人心痒痒的。  
心猿意马间，他听到Hugh低低的声音顺着胸腔的震动传来：“你想来根烟吗？我那儿还有些酒，我们把它喝了吧。”  
“好啊。”  
Hugh撑起上身正要起来，却被一把扯住，James像是想到了什么，他扶着Hugh的大腿低头仔细检查了下方才两人相连的地方，有些红肿的迹象：“抱歉，刚刚没有控制好力度，我抱你去清洗一下吧。”说着他倾身上前想要亲吻一下Hugh，却被对方微微侧头的动作避过，只在唇角间擦过。  
“没关系，我自己去就可以了。”客气地拒绝了他伸过来的手臂，Hugh向后退开一些距离，朝着James尴尬地抿嘴微笑，自顾自地站起身走去了浴室。  
走进淋浴间刚关上门，Hugh便忍不住爆出一声粗口，刚才自己的表现可真是太糟糕了，然而他实在没法再自如地面对对方，如果是个女孩子倒好，他有充分的经验去面对这样的事后状况，可现在，他得好好思索该如何善后了。  
而外面房间里的James望着他的背影消失在浴室门后，方才鼓动着的心跳渐渐开始平复，等看到Hugh终于梳洗干净穿着浴袍走出来，他身体里的一腔炙热也已经降回理性的温度。  
James知道自己该怎么做。他不是Maurice，不会让自己爱的人陷入为难的境地。  
因此，当他们穿好衣服靠在Hugh的房间阳台，夜风吹拂在脸上，James抢在Hugh开口之前，说出了他想要说的话。  
“今晚……”  
“今晚很美好，我真的很享受，但我想我们最好将他封存在记忆里，不再提起。”  
James冲着Hugh眨了眨眼，故作轻松地说道，仿佛他才是那个不愿惹上麻烦的家伙。  
Hugh眼神里闪过一丝讶异，他没有预料对话的走向会是这样，只能下意识地点点头：“我同意。”  
“所以我们达成一致了？”James似乎如释重负，他笑着向Hugh举起杯，啜了一口酒咽进肚子里，“话说回来，你能告诉我你对于Clive的理解吗？Foster书里写的都是Maurice的心路历程，我始终无法真正看透Clive这个人物，也许你作为他的扮演者，能给我一些答案？”  
Hugh知道他在努力转移话题，笑着耸耸肩：“我当然可以说很多，可我毕竟不是Clive，也许我的理解是错的，给不了你想要的答案。”  
“这没什么，谁又能给出正确答案呢？”James说道。  
他们兴致勃勃地从电影聊到其他，James不停地寻找着新的话题，想让这个夜晚持续的时间再长些，直到天色微亮，清晨的太阳映着朝霞从地平线缓缓升起。  
而这场对话，也终于到了要结束的时候。  
告别对方打算回到自己的房间，James却听见Hugh叫住了他，疑惑地转过身，便迎入那让他恋恋不舍的熟悉怀抱。  
“谢谢。”  
威尼斯的清晨，Hugh拥抱着他，在他耳畔落下这句轻语，为James此生最难忘的一天，划上了一个句号。

==========

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally finished this article，hope there will be someone like this couple as well，welcome for commits~and I want to say that Hugh Grant is the most beautiful human being~


End file.
